A New Year's Kiss 2: the Aftermath
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Three kisses happened last year, and now additional kisses are given! Yeah, not a good summary. PWP, multi-chapter, T for language. Most pairings are listed in the first chapter.
1. MikuxLen

**VocaloidWriter: ah, it's been a year since I posted the first ANYK, and here's the second one! (Irony.) These are the pairings you should expect; some of them are from the previous story and you should expect their continuations:**

**·MikuxLen (continued)**

**·LukaxGakupo (continued)**

**·MeikoxKaito (continued)**

**·TetoxMeito (from Miku's chapter in ANYK 1; continued but also kinda new-ish)**

**·RinxRei (new!)**

**·GumixPiko (new-ish!)**

**·SeeUxYuuma (new!)**

**·NanaxSora (FUCKING FINALLY I BROUGHT IT BACK- new!)**

**If you are a fujoshi like me or a yuri lover like me, there will be extra yaoi/yuri chapters! (Note that the yuri/yaoi couples are in alternate universes.) The couples above are the official pairings for the story! So, let's start our Lenku story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's POV<strong>

It had been a year since I had became Len's girlfriend, and we were going very steady. He never lied to me, never cheated, never screwed up. He was so sweet and energetic and protective, who _couldn't_ love him?

Gumi was once again hosting the New Year's Party at her house, and hadn't made out with Piko yet. The albino and the greenette were actually enemies, but she slipped about having hate sex with him every other week. Anyway, so far, the party had been going good

That is, until 11:30 PM. I was sitting on a barstool in the large kitchen, watching a strange scene unfold; Lily Masuda and Kiyoteru Hiyama were making out in a corner with Kiyoteru _somehow_ being dominant, Teto and Meito were predicting when Half Life 3 would come out, USee Dahee and Io Myeloid were having a liquor-drinking contest, and Meiko was dragging Kaito through the hallway, into the bathroom.

Len walked into the kitchen, his eyes with a hint of sadness. "Miku, I have to tell you something," he said, and I perked my head up in surprise. His tone sounded guilty; surely it wasn't something I'd done?

"What is it?" I asked, anxiety and paranoia creeping into my mind.

"I have to break up with you." he announced, and my heart shattered into a million shards. There was an intense pain in my chest and I felt like I had swallowed dish soap because my throat was burning.

_"Wh-what?"_ was all I could stammer out, eyes wide. Len looked down, guilty. _"Wh-why?"_

"Because, I love-" _"Me!"_ a voice said, cutting my now _ex_ boyfriend off.

"So you really do love Ia, you just _pity_ me…" I murmured, hot tears brimming my eyes. They started to drip and they ran down my hot cheeks. I started to get up and walk away, but Len grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, Miku, I can-" "No! I can't believe you lied to me for a whole _fucking_ year!" I yelled. "I've loved you for ten years, yet now I know how you truly are!" The waterworks were completely running, and my face was entirely red of embarrassment. Every single tear that dropped stung my cheeks and my throat flared even more. "Did I even _mean_ anything to you? Were we even a thing, or did you really lie and cheat on me?"

"I can explain!" he said, his grip getting tighter.

"Just shut up and leave me _alone!"_ I replied, breaking free of his grasp and running upstairs through a wet blur of tears. I had made out Ia kissing Len as I ran, and I saw Teto follow me.

I sat inside the upstairs closet, my knees huddled against my chest. After dressing my best and putting on my best makeup for Len…

…for that jerk…

…no, for that _asshole…_

…no, _shithead…_

…yeah, shithead works.

"Miku! What's wrong?!" Teto asked, hugging me. She had barged into the closet, eyes filled with concern.

"Len dumped me for Ia." I announced wearily, and Teto hugged me tighter. I started to heavily cry and sobbed into my hands. Footsteps were heard and Meito opened the closet door.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Teto looked up at her boyfriend.

"Len that little blond _bastard_ dumped Miku for Ia and Miku's upset because she's liked Len for ten years." the pinkette explained, and the brunet squatted down and hugged me too.

"It'll be okay…I can kick Len's ass if you want me to." he told me. I giggled at his comment, then sniffled a bit.

"Thanks, but I'll have Rin kick his ass." I replied.

Teto perked her head up, then smirked. "Luka told me her older brother is an eligible bachelor who needs a girlfriend…" she murmured, making me and Meito perk our heads up as well. Next thing I knew, Teto was pulling me downstairs and towards a tall pinket with blue eyes.

"Luki, meet Miku. Miku, meet Luki. I hope you two will choose me as the godmother of your _beautiful_ babies." she introduced, then quickly ran off into the sea of students.

Luki and I were blushing heavily. _"TETO!"_ we hollered in unison, then looked at each other. Well, more of I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me.

"You know, I never see you at Luka's house…" I started.

"She's told me a lot about you, but I didn't know you were _this_ beautiful in real life…" he replied, his face completely red.

"Th-thank you." I stammered, my face turning the same shade of crimson. I looked slightly to the side and saw Len and Ia smiling and talking in the kitchen, on the barstools.

_'Just like our first date…'_

"Miku? Are you alright?" Luki asked. I blushed heavily.

"U-uh yeah, I just zoned out." I stuttered. _"S-sorry."_

"I-i-it's alright," he replied, scratching the back of his head. He tilted his head and smiled sheepishly.

'C-cute!' I thought; because I was blushing so hard, it was like I had been painted crimson everywhere.

I looked at him, determined. "Will you be my New Year's Kiss?" I asked suddenly, taking him surprise. His face only heated up more.

"Y-yes!" he answered.

From that point on, we talked until we heard that the countdown was going to start. Teto and Meito were bouncing with excitement; Gumi was supposedly showing Piko what the guest bedroom looked like; Luka was putting her slapping hand up as Gakupo started to lean in; Meiko was dragging Kaito down from upstairs, their hair ruffled; Rin was being hoisted up by Rei; Ia was wrapping her arms around Len's neck, smirking.

_"Ten!"_ I heard footsteps getting closer as I stood up with Luki.

_"Nine!"_

"Len-"

_"Eight!"_ A hand grabbed mine and pulled me upstairs, away from the unsuspecting Luki.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I hissed, seeing as I was looking at Len.

_"Seven!"_

"I didn't dump you." he answered, and I gave him a skeptical eye.

_"Six!"_

"You were there, and you said 'We have to break up.'" I replied.

_"Five!"_

"Ia forced me to." he explained. "It was blackmail."

_"Four!"_

"What'd she say?" I asked.

_"Three!"_

"She threatened to show pictures of you kissing Rin." Len answered, making me blush heavily.

_"Two!"_

"Are we still together then?" I asked. He smiled.

_"One!"_

"Of course. I would never really dump you." he answered, then kissed me.

_"Happy New Year!"_

Once our lips parted, I sighed. "I'm sorry for going ballistic on you earlier." I apologized, looking down with guilt. "It's a new year. Can we start fresh and forget what happened?"

Len chuckled, smiling sweetly. "Why not? I can't blame you." he answered, hugging me. "After what Ia did…"

"I love you, _Dear."_ I said, then pecked him on the cheek.

"Love you too, _Sweetie."_ he replied, pecking me back. We laughed and laughed until footsteps hurried up the stairs.

"Miku? Why are you with Len?" Teto asked, sending Len a glare.

"Turns out that Ia blackmailed Len to dump me." I answered. "Len pulled me from Luki last minute. Is Luki all right?"

"Yeah. He ended up kissing Kaiko Shion and wanted to know if you were all right." the pinkette answered.

"I'm fine. If anyone, he deserves Kaiko." I said. "She's super nice, and he is too, so they're meant to be together. He really is a sweet guy."

"Okay then!" Teto replied, heading back downstairs.

"Teto tried hooking you up with someone else?" Len asked once she left. I nodded and giggled, smiling.

"Just to make me feel better." I answered. "Anyway, what do we do now?"

"We should have a crazy makeout session." he suggested, smirking. I blushed heavily.

_"Pervert,"_ I said, then kissed him.

This New Year's party was much more interesting than last year's.


	2. TetoxMeito

**VocaloidWriter: so I've decided that in each chapter, two couples that were listed will be in two chapters together. So MikuxLen was the main focus of the chapter and TetoxMeito was supporting, so now it's reversed!**

**Here we go, with a random ship I created!**

* * *

><p><strong>Teto's POV<strong>

Meito Sakine was sitting in front of me.

Meito Sakine.

My _crush._

_My lifelong crush of eight years was my boyfriend._

Wait, that didn't make sense.

Gumi Megpoid was once again hosting the New Year's Eve party at her house, and this year, I was probably the most nervcited person there. (Nervcited means nervous and excited. It's a long story.)

After all, last year, I had kissed Meito, and then we started dating. We were dating. Dating. It was like a never-ending cycle in my mind.

Dating. Dating. Dating. _Dating._ _DATING MY CRUSH._

Anyway, we were talking about Half Life 3 and predicting when it would come out. I took out a pen and grinned.

"Write when you think the next game comes out on your hand, and then give the pen to me so I can write my prediction." I told him. He took the pen and quickly wrote the date on his hand, then handed the pen over to me.

I scribbled down random numbers, then showed them to him. "Great minds do think alike!" Meito commented, then showed me his numbers.

April 1st, 2015. In other words, my birthday.

"I guess we do think alike!" I laughed, smiling. The brunet pecked my cheek, blushing.

"So, after the party, I was wondering if we could back to my house and maybe you could take off your-" "Just shut up and leave me _alone!"_ I heard Miku nearly scream. She ran out of the kitchen and I panicked. Ia had started kissing Len. _Shit._

"Please hold that thought! I have to help her!" I told Meito, getting up and following Miku upstairs.

Once I made it up, I heard sobbing coming from the closet. It reminded me of last year…

_"Miku?" Len asked. Oops. He heard us._

_"Teto, cry!" Miku whisper-shouted._

_"Why?" I whisper-asked._

_"Just do it!" she whisper-screamed._

I barged into the closet and asked, "Miku! What's wrong?!" I got down on my knees and hugged her. Her eyes were getting puffy and her dress was getting wet.

"Len dumped me for Ia." she announced sadly, then started to cry an ocean. My arms were wrapped around her tighter, like bondage.

_Don't search that._

The door opened and revealed Meito. "What's wrong?"

I felt Miku's anger transfer into me as I explained, "Len that little blond bastard dumped Miku for Ia and Miku's upset because she's liked Len for ten years." He squatted down and hugged Miku too.

"It'll be okay…I can kick Len's ass if you want me to." he told her. Miku giggled at his comment, then sniffled a bit.

"Thanks, but I'll have Rin kick his ass." she replied.

Then, the best idea ever hit me. _No,_ not literally.

I shot straight up, then smirked. "Luka told me her older brother is an eligible bachelor who needs a girlfriend…" I murmured, making Miku and Meito look at me. I quickly made Miku get up and pulled her downstairs, towards Luki Megurine.

"Luki, meet Miku. Miku, meet Luki. I hope you two will choose me as the godmother of your beautiful babies." I quickly introduced, then quickly ran off into the sea of students. I looked back at their red faces once before I ran upstairs.

_"TETO!"_

I giggled and Meito gave me the eye. "What you do, Teto Chartette Kasane?" he asked, creeping onto me. I kept giggling.

_"Nothing!"_ I giggled, and he started tickling me, making me laugh.

"What'd you do?!" he asked again, getting my most ticklish area, my back.

"I made Miku meet Luki!" I finally answered, and he stopped.

I sat up but something I was wearing shifted, making me uncomfortable. "Did you unhook my bra?" I asked, blushing. He looked away, his face redder than mine.

"I never finished my thought!" he told me, going into to shota mode. My face got very hot.

_Damn,_ he really _did_ know my weaknesses.

* * *

><p><em>"Shit,<em> the countdown is gonna start!" Meito cussed, getting his shirt on. "I hope everything is on you properly." He took my hand and quickly ran down with me, jumping.

_"Ten!"_

"My bra!" I squealed, realizing I had forgotten it upstairs.

_"Nine!"_

"Don't worry, we can get it after." Meito told me. "You ready?"

_"Eight!"_

"Len! Where are you going?!" I heard Ia yell as a flash of teal and blond passed by.

_"Seven!"_

"Yep!" I answered.

_"Six!"_

I felt the front of my dress droop a bit, revealing some cleavage.

_"Five!"_

_"Shit!"_ I cursed, then quickly pressed up to Meito so nobody would notice my dilemma.

_"Four!"_

I looked over to Luki, who was about to kiss…Kaiko Shion?! Where was Miku?

"Three!"

Meito tilted my chin up, then started leaning in.

_"Two!"_

"I love you." I told him. He smiled.

_"One!"_

"I love you too." he replied, then we kissed. It was as amazing as our first had been, yet this one was longer, more passionate. I could tell my leg had arched up behind me like it happens in the movies.

Our lips parted and our faces were completely red. "I-I should go get my bra!" I stammered, running upstairs. That's when I saw Len peck Miku's cheek as they hugged.

_Shit just got real._


	3. LukaxGakupo

**VocaloidWriter: since Lenku is the main focus normally, these other chapters might be shorter. Sorry. It's just that I only plan on uploading the chapters Dec. 31 2014-Jan. 1 2015.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the couch with Meiko at Gumi's house, waiting for Gakupo's big reveal. He promised to show me a gift before midnight, yet he had been nowhere to be found by 11:50. That is, until I saw him chase Kaito outside.

"Give it to me!" he yelled as Kaito laughed and ran while holding something in his hands. Meiko sighed.

"Kaito actually kinda looks smart, and when he looks smart, he looks even hotter than his normal hot look." the brunette commented, making me roll my eyes and smile. Meiko always seemed to cheer me up when I was agitated or upset, but I had definitely been both when Gakupo hadn't been talking to me that evening.

"And you're _positive_ you haven't been drinking?" I joked. She playfully punched my arm and stuck out her tongue.

"And you're _positive_ you don't want Gakupo's _ass?"_ she joked back, making my blush. "His _fine_ ass, those hot buns, the booty! _Ooh,_ I bet you want those hot _buns!"_ With every word she said, especially the ones that meant butt, my face got hotter and hotter.

_"Mei-chan!"_ I whined.

Gakupo then walked in with Kaito, the blunet hanging his head in shame, muttering, "I've lost all pride as a man…" Gakupo had his hands cupped, smirking.

Meiko ran up to Kaito, then dragged him upstairs. _Oh no._

My boyfriend sat down next to me, pulling out a box. He opened it, revealing a necklace with my initials…which were not "LK."

"You do remember my surname is Megurine, right?" I asked. He chuckled.

"LK; Luka Kamui!" he answered, making my cheeks warm. _"And…"_ He then showed me a box that could barely fit in his pocket and opened it. Inside there was a big, shiny, sparkling…

"Rainbow quartz!" he announced proudly, making my eyes water.

"How'd you know?" I asked, smiling happily.

"I stalked you on your way home from school the other day." he answered, and my blood ran cold.

"The countdown is about to start!" I heard someone shout, and Gakupo and I stood up together.

Meiko came back downstairs, dragging Kaito down with her. Their hair was tousled and they both looked satisfied. I raised my slapping hand, ready to hit him for stalking me. No normal boyfriend ever stalked his girlfriend!

_"Ten!"_

I saw Gakupo flinch; was he really scared?

_"Nine!"_

I knew I could be intimidating, but was I really _that_ scary?

_"Eight!"_

"Len! Where are you going?!" Ia shouted.

_"Seven!"_

I raised my hand higher, then put a glare on my face to intensify what pain Gakupo would receive.

_"Six!"_

He murmured, "Luka, please don't do this…"

_"Five!"_

"…I know I can be perverted…"

_"Four!"_

"…and cocky…"

_"Three!"_

"…but please…"

_"Two!"_

"…don't do this."

_"One!"_

"Please."

_"Happy New Year!"_

I put my slapping hand behind his neck and forcefully pulled him forward, kissing him roughly. His eyes shot open.

Well, this was going to be an interesting year.


	4. MeikoxKaito

**VocaloidWriter: again, some of these chapters will be shorter. Sorry. But Meiko and Kaito deserve a somewhat longer chapter after last year's 83-word catastrophe. Besides, Meiko loves breaking the fourth wall!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko's POV<strong>

I knew that Gakupo was going to surprise Luka very easily. Early in the evening, Gakupo had told Kaito that he'd make Luka so shocked that she would want to have his kids and die alongside him.

The question you're all asking: how _do_ I know this?

Well, Kaito, being the little gossip girl he is, just had to tell me, which caused Gakupo to flip out on him. Then, Kaito stole something from said pervert, making the pervert chase my wonderful boyfriend through the house while I sat down with Luka.

The poor gal. Gakupo hadn't talked to her in a half hour and she was getting upset. Like, PMSing upset, when she says that the French Revolution decided to visit her. In other words, _very_ upset.

Kaito quickly ran by, with Gakupo trailing behind him. The blunet sent me a wink and a smirk, making me blush. Normally, he was very childish and had his head in the clouds, but this was the type of him where he comprehended things; the real him that he likes to hide behind a very convincing, well-made naïve mask.

Did I just get _deep?_

"Give it to me!" Gakupo shouted, making me return to my senses. I looked at Luka, who was still in the dumps. I smiled a bit, plastering on that motherly smile.

"Kaito actually kinda looks smart, and when he looks smart, he looks even hotter than his normal hot look." I commented, and Luka smiled.

"And you're _positive_ you haven't been drinking?" she joked. I stuck out my tongue, then playfully punched her in the arm.

"And you're _positive_ you don't want Gakupo's _ass?"_ I joked back, making her blush. "His fine _ass,_ those hot buns, the booty! _Ooh,_ I bet you want those hot _buns!"_ The crimson on her face got worse and worse with every word I spoke. She was so red that a tomato wouldn't stand a chance against her in a "Who's More Red?" contest.

_"Mei-chan!"_ she whined.

Gakupo and Kaito walked back into the house, my amazing, hot, sexy boyfriend hanging his head in shame. Whatever _shit_ Gakupo must have done to him must have been bad.

"I've lost all pride as a man…" the blunet muttered. I had to drag him upstairs because he had refused to stand up and walk.

Once up there, we heard moaning coming from the closet. _"Meito!"_ a familiar voice cried out, making me and Kaito panic. My brother and his girlfriend were finally doing it! We looked at each other, then quickly tiptoed towards the end of the room, near the master bedroom.

_No,_ we _didn't_ do it, if that's what you're thinking.

We sat on the bed, my head resting on his shoulder while his head rested on top of mine. The room was oddly peaceful, for the two of us. Normal, I was loud and he was obnoxious. Together, we were a perfect couple; partners in crime. But that one moment in the room was perfect, because the silence helped us understand each other.

Some say true love isn't real. Some say true love truly does exist. I'm always asked by other people, "Does true love exist?"

I always answered, "Yes. _Kaito_ exists."

I know, it's stupid and silly, since we're young and I'll probably never get to married to him, but it seems like we're made for each other.

Kaito's head shifted and I murmured, "Don't move your head." He shifted more and I started laughing.

"Stop it!" I said as he started messing up my hair.

"Never!" he replied, sticking his tongue out. I smirked.

"Let's how _you_ feel, then!" I said, starting to reach for his blue strands.

_"Meiko Germaine Sakine,_ you know how _bad_ my bedhead is, and if I have to comb it flat again, I _swear_ I will-" He was cut off by his own laughter as I started tousling his hair back, as revenge. We kept messing up each other's hair until we were exhausted.

"Teto, there's two minutes until the countdown. We should get our clothes on." Meito suggesting, and shuffling was heard. Once again, we panicked.

Hurriedly, I grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him again down the stairs as we heard the closet door open.

_"Ten!"_

"That was fun." I told Kaito, smiling.

_"Nine!"_

"Although now we're gonna brush and comb our hair." he replied, smiling back.

_"Eight!"_

I sighed. "Will you still love me in the future?" I asked.

_"Seven!"_

"Mei-chan, you're too amazing to forget." he answered.

_"Six!"_

"I'll never forget about you, Kai-kun." I said.

_"Five!"_

"Let's name our kid Taiko." he suggested, making me blush.

_"Four!"_

"Alrighty then!" I agreed, winking, making him blush.

_"Three!"_

"Taiko it is." he said.

_"Two!"_

"Little Taiko-chan." I continued.

_"One!"_

"I love you!" we said in unison.

_"Happy New Year!"_

We kissed a fragile, delicate kiss, unlike Luka and Gakupo, who looked like they needed to borrow Gumi's guest bedroom. Unless, of course, Gumi was "showing" her enemy (crush) the bedroom.

We released the kiss for air and realized our blushes were heavy. Well, won't that be interesting story to tell Taiko-chan after she's born?


End file.
